Yo-Kai Watch
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Amalgamated Sound & Picture |dubbing_studio2 = SDI Media |director1 = Mark Risley |director2 = Bob Buchholz |recorded = 2015-2017 2018-present |country1 = United States |country2 = Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 214 |year = 2014-2018 }}Yo-Kai: Watch (妖怪ウォッチ Yōkai Wotchi) is a children's anime series based on the video game of the same name developed by Level-5. The anime was broadcast from January 8, 2014 to March 30, 2018 on TXN and related stations. An English dub, produced by Dentsu Entertainment USA, started airing on the Disney XD channel on October 5, 2015 in the United States, Canada's Teletoon on October 10, 2015, and 9Go! in Australia on December 14, 2015. Episodes are split into multiple parts. Dubbing History The English dub was originally recorded by Amalgamated Sound & Picture in Los Angeles, and would go on to air on Disney XD in the United States on October 5, 2015, a month before the North American release date of Yo-kai Watch video game. It also airs on the Canadian channel Teletoon. On December 16, 2017, Brent Pendergrass confirmed that he would no longer be participating in any Yo-kai Watch-related projects, even though he didn't state any reasons. Three days later, Joey D'Auria, who is best known for voicing Whisper confirmed that all of the Yo-kai Watch anime voice actors were recast due to budget cuts. This led to the fans worrying about the voice actors sounding not as they want it to be and Yo-kai Watch Blasters having to handle a longer delay. When Blasters was announced, it was confirmed that the original voice actors reprised their roles after months of no news and that the anime series would have a new cast, with SDI Media taking over. Sometime before Season 3 premiered on Disney XD in the United States, some of the new voice actors shared their roles all over social media. The voice actor recast proved to be somewhat controversial in the fandom. While some of the fans praised the recasted voices, others didn't like them at all. The negative reception piled up even more when the dub edits started to degrade in quality, such as blanking out signs rather than translating some of them, leaving Japanese-language errors present in various scenes and censoring out Usapyon's Invader Mode. Some of the episodes were also reordered for unknown reasons, and as of now, several segments have been presumed to be skipped. The reordering has proved to be controversial, to the point of the official Twitter account poking fun at it. Toonami Asia Dub An Asian-English version of the series aired on Teletoon in Singapore, Indonesia, Malaysia, and Thailand in 2015. Unlike the Western-English dub, it keeps almost all of the Japanese signage and edits while the dialogue retains all of the verbal tics, Japanese names, and Japanese opening/ending themes. The dub is produced entirely uncut over the Japanese visuals, with the networks it airs on making edits as they are needed to comply to local standards and laws. It is known to have aired at least 100 episodes, but due to the shutdown of Toonami Asia, it is currently on hiatus. Cast Human Characters Yo-kai Characters Additional Voices Toonami Asia Dub *Sarah Hauser - Keita Amano, Jibanyan, Komasan *Catherine Fu - Fumika Kodama, Keita's Mother *Michael C. Pizzuto - Gorota Kumashima, Keita's Father *Victor Lee - Robonyan Transmission Video Releases See Also *Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie *Yo-Kai Watch (videogame) *Yo-Kai Watch 2 *Yo-Kai Watch 3 *Yo-Kai Watch Blasters External Links *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Yo-Kai Watch'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Ongoing Dubs Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:OLM Incorporated Category:Anime from the 2010's Category:Multi-Dubs Category:Anime aired on Disney XD